battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
UH-60 Black Hawk
The UH-60 Black Hawk is a four-bladed, twin-engine, medium-lift utility helicopter manufactured by Sikorsky Aircraft. The Black Hawk series helicopters appear in the Battlefield Series as the United States Armed Forces main transport helicopter. The UH-60 Black Hawk and one of its variants the MH-60S Knight Hawk, both appear in the Battlefield Series. Battlefield 2 The MH-60S Knight Hawk (officially known as the Seahawk) is featured in Battlefield 2 as the USMC's main Transport Helicopter. It has A Crew of 3 (1 Pilot, 2 Gunners) and can hold up 3 extra passengers (2 sitting on either edge of the helicopter, 1 facing the right-hand side door). File:BF 2 Black Hawk.jpg Battlefield: Bad Company .]]The UH-60 Black Hawk in Battlefield: Bad Company is seen in the singleplayer campaign, however the player cannot interact with it in any way. It is seen in the beginning cutscene of Welcome to Bad Company, transporting Marlowe, Sweetwater and Haggard to rejoin Sgt. Redford. Another Black Hawk, callsign Super Six Five during the mission in order to extract the squad, but is shot down by nearby anti-air fire. It is seen most prominently in the mission Par for the Course, at the beginning, the player will see it sitting behind them. It is indestructible and has no one in it. At the first cutscene, the same Black Hawk is seen flying over a golf course and being shot down by anti-air guns, affirming the hostility of Serdaristan to the United States. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The UH-60 Black Hawk in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 can now be used by the player and is available for use in multiplayer. It has a crew of three, (one Pilot, two Gunners), and can hold an additional two sitting over the sides firing their class weapons. The UH-60 appears in the maps Port Valdez, Isla Inocentes, Valparaiso and Heavy Metal. In the Demo of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, it appears that the Black Hawk can deploy flares. The flares may drop for a second or continuously for a short amount of time depending on how long the button to do so is pressed. In the full game the Black Hawk has this ability along with all the other helicopters using the Smoke Countermeasures vehicle specialization. The Black Hawk is armed with two main M134 Dillion Miniguns attached to the side of the helicopter, and two positions for two players to fire their regular weapons out the side opening, or engineers can repair the helicopter midflight, though be aware that this is only possible if the helicopter is level. These weapons are fairly efficient in killing enemies, as long as the operator can aim and fire accurately. If the pilot can get a high enough altitude, other enemy helicopters such as the Apache can be easily shot down with the mini-guns, depending on the skill of the gunner. The UH-60 can also be used as a "Suicide Weapon", by attaching C4 to it, flying over the enemy base, jumping out, and as soon as the helicopter hits the ground, detonate the C4. This can prove to be lethal, but it has to land straight on enemy infantry. Even though this method is unusual, it is unexpected. To improve the explosives effectiveness against groups of infantry, spread the C4 across the helicopter's body. Another good strategy would be to become a Mobile Spawn Point for the player's squad. The player can fly around the enemy base and drop off squad members behind enemy lines. This method is suggested on a Rush game, as it makes planting at the M-Com station easier due to the lack of backwards-facing defences and defenders. It is not suggested to abandon the vehicle in enemy territory, as the other side could easily use it to their own advantage. Dropping from the helicopter at high altitudes requires opening a parachute which enemies usually notice and follow to kill the landing troops. Although they risk the chopper, high speed low altitude passes over the enemy base give dropping troops the greatest survivability because enemies are too focused on the helicopter to notice people dropping and arming an objective. The helicopter can also be used as a bomber or heavy support aircraft by passengers dropping C4 onto the enemy base or firing explosive weapons. While many do like to use this as an insertion, extraction and suicide rig another popular strategy is to use it as mobile high ground. The pilot circles the map while passengers unload on the miniguns, rockets and at times, sniper rifles. Another strategy is to drop off snipers on top of high ground such as the lighthouse on Valparaiso or inaccessible cliffs to give them a tactical advantage and therefore give the snipers' team appropriate support to carry out objectives. Destroying a Black Hawk The Black Hawk can be taken down in a variety of ways. One of which, is simply using the Stationary AT/KORN turret. This is hard since the player needs to lead the target, and the pilot gets a warning siren when fired at. Doing this, will give the player an achievement or trophy called Careful Guidance for "Taking down an enemy helicopter with a stationary RPG". Another way is to shoot it with a RPG after a tracer dart plant. It only takes a single hit to down the Black Hawk. With practice, the AT-4 can easily take down a Blackhawk in this fashion, as well. (This is especially effective if the chopper pilot is using the Vehicle Smoke specialization, which does not work against AT-4 missiles, which require no tracers but are rather manually steered.) Also, the player can take it down with an anti-air tank from the ground using the secondary position's AA gun. These hit the targets quickly and doesn't give the pilot a warning siren. However, the only problem is that the player has to hit the helicopter many times for it to be destroyed, but this is a worthy sacrifice for the accuracy of using this method. Sniping the helicopter pilot is an effective, but very difficult method of taking down the Black Hawk. It is best done with a bolt-action sniper rifle seeing as they fire high caliber rounds that have less bullet drop than other sniper rifles. If the cockpit comes into view, aim directly above it and fire. The bullet will gradually drop while in the air and hopefully hit the pilot or gunner. The only way to know if the pilot is dead is if a "Killed an enemy +50" comes up on the screen or if the helicopter falls out of the sky. The Heavy MG is very effective against helicopters; fire in front of the helicopter so that the bullets will lead into its flight path and hit it with much greater accuracy. Another very effective way of taking down the Black Hawk is flying a UAV-1 (or a second helicopter) into the Black Hawk's top rotors. Although this can destroy the Black Hawk, it will say the pilot committed suicide and no points will be gained. There is a small chance that it will destroy the UAV-1. By placing C4 onto the front of the UAV-1 (or other helicopter), the effectiveness of this tactic is drastically increased, as the helicopter used becomes (in essence) a flying bomb.The UAV pilot can also use the alternate weapon package, and use the nose mounted machine gun, to kill the pilot, as the UAV can offer a much better visual of the cockpit. Battlefield Play4Free The UH-60 is featured in the map Oman as the American transport helicopter. One spawns very often on the USS Essex and its Russian counterpart is the Mi-17 Hip. Videos Video:Bad Company 2 Blackhawk 0 to BANNED|Gameplay with the UH-60 Black Hawk in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 on the map Valparaiso Video:Battlefield Play4Free UH-60 BlackHawk Commentary|Overview of the UH-60 Black Hawk in Battlefield Play4Free on the map Oman Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2 when a gunner kills a player with the UH-60's minigun, the game shows the UH-60 as the UH-64 in the kill message and as AH60 in the killcam. *If there are squad members in the Gunner Seat, for every kill they get the driver receives an assist of 50 points, the same amount as getting a normal kill. *A friendly engineer riding in a passenger seat can repair the Black Hawk, allowing players to stay up in the air for long periods of time. However, helicopters are only able to be repaired while flying level, since the game percieves it as idle on the ground. *If someone such as an Assault or Medic drops a Medkit/Ammo box while in the Black Hawk, it will fall through the floor towards the ground. *In the Bad Company series almost every Black Hawk the Squad rides on gets shot down, External links *UH-60 on Wikipedia Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Helicopters Category:Transport Helicopter